Father Complex: Call Me Daddy
by Gabriel Nichole
Summary: Story One. Lloyd Irving grew up without knowing his true father. And when the two finally meet, they get separated almost instantly. Story of Lloyd's life growing up, and the love between a father and son that never was. Kratos/Lloyd-Fatherly,LloydxSheena


**Kat: Okay, this is the first story is a series I'd like to call: Father Complex. I don't think there are enough Father-son fics out there, so I'm fixing it. This one is in Tales of Symphonia, and so will the next one. The others will be in other catagories, which is why I'm not just putting them all in one story with multiple chapters.

* * *

**

**Father Complex Story One**

"**Call Me Daddy"**

" _Little boy running through the yard_

_Fell and skinned his heart_

_And later climbed up in a tree_

_As he looked into the sky,_

_He began to cry_

_And said, "Daddy why'd you leave?" "_

A five year old child ran through the forest where he lived, away from the horrible villagers of Iselia; Village of Oracles. He understood what the adults said, he understood that he was strange, a misfit human being raised by a dwarf. So what if he was? Was it wrong? Dirk took care of him, kept him safe, warm, fed, and happy…so why was it a problem? So what if he wasn't raised by his 'true' dad…wasn't Dirk enough? He gave a small whimper and ran faster, as if trying to outrun his own thoughts. All of a sudden he tripped over a branch and fell hard, making his knee all bloody. He was quick to chomp down on his lip to keep himself from hollering out in pain and grief, and he gripped his knee and let a soft cry of pain. Yet, all he could find himself thinking was…

'Why, daddy? Why'd you leave me?'

The boy pulled a cloth from his pocket that he had been using to clean the chalkboards in school when he got in trouble. It was still a little damp, and felt cool against the scrap. He tied it around his damaged knee and began limping home. Then a certain tree caught his eye, and he looked up at it. It was the tallest tree in the forest, with lots of thick, sturdy climbing branches growing from it's wide trunk. The boy felt his usual urge to climb the tree, so he could be closer to the sky…and maybe closer to his daddy. So he gripped the trunk as hard as he could, and began his climb. A few long minutes later he was sitting on the highest branch he could get to, hugging the trunk so he wouldn't fall. Whenever he was so high up, he felt…happier. All of his problems seemed to disappear as the wind sang to him through the leaves surrounding him. And, if he listened real hard, he pretended that he could hear a the deep voice of a father he never knew calling out to him.

" _Call me daddy, I'm feelin' blue_

_Call me daddy, I need to talk to you_

_Call me daddy, help me through_

_And then he bowed his head to pray_

"_Call me dad" "_

"Daddy, if I was very good, would you come to get me?" he called to the air. "Daddy, if I prayed very hard, would you come and hold me? Daddy If I said I loved you every night, would you come and tell me you love me too?" He started at the sky and listened hard, yet no answer could he hear. "Daddy, are you there? Daddy, can you hear me? Daddy, can you see me? Daddy…do you love me?" He received no answer. "Daddy, come back, I need you! The adults say mean things, and the kids think I'm weird! I want to see you, so why won't you come see me?!"

"Why?!"

" _The little boy became a man_

_Found a bride and took her hand_

_And made a baby all their own_

_As he looked in that baby's eyes,_

_As the baby cried_

_He swore, "You'll never be alone" "_

Lloyd Irving smiled at his girlfriend of one year, Sheena Fujibayashi. He was on one knee in front of her, a small black velvet box lying open in his hand. Sheena looked down at him, and the ring in the box, stunned.

"Sheena, will you marry me?"

Sheena screamed in joy and threw her arms around Lloyd, hugging him for all she was worth, kissing him fiercely. Lloyd laughed and kissed her back, holding her tightly in his arms.

Around ten months later a beautiful baby was placed proudly in his arms by his wife. The baby cried, holding onto the fabric of his outfit, with amazing force in one so young. Lloyd could barley breath as he choked out; "He has my _eyes!_" His wife laughed and hugged them both. And as Lloyd stared down at his newborn baby, he swore a silent vow to himself.

"I'll never abandon this child. Ever." He kissed his child on the forehead, and wondered if Kratos had ever done that for him when he was younger.

" _Call me daddy, when you're feelin blue_

_Call me daddy, and I'll talk to you_

_Call me daddy, and I'll help you through_

_And then he bowed his head to pray_

"_Call me dad" "_

Lloyd couldn't sleep. He stared at the ceiling as he lay in bed next to Sheena, and he sighed. He stood and walked out onto the terrace so he could stare at the moon. It just wasn't fair. He finally found his father…and he could do absolutely nothing for him. Kratos had been suffering, and Lloyd only made it worse on the mercenary. He never truly understood Kratos, his father….and now he never would.

He tried to make up for it, he really did. He spent a lot of time with Yuan, learning about his father's past. He always held his child, took care of him, and never let him feel alone. He loved and took care of both his child and his wife, and dreamed about spending time with his father. It was pathetic, how he tried to cope. But it was all he could do. Suddenly he got and idea. He clasped his hands and bowed his head to pray.

"Dad…Kratos…dad. I was never a son to you. You never were a father to me. But I want to let you know that I'll always be there for you. I could never tell you this while we traveled together, or even while you left, and I hate myself for that. I love you, dad. And I'll see you again, one day. So please…Call me daddy, if you can."

" _Another life has come and gone_

_Another baby's grown_

_And stands alone against the world_

_As he looks into the sky,_

_He begins to cry_

_And says, "Daddy I miss you" "_

A young man with spiky purple hair and reddish brown eyes stands in front of a grave staring up at the sky. He is garbed in red, tears staining his cheeks and a smile on his face. His daddy had recently left, but for some reason he wasn't sad. Well, he was, but not as sad as he'd expected to be. His mom didn't really seem to sad either. He still remembers the words she spoke to all her friends and family at the funeral…

"_My husband Lloyd was kind, gentle, and loving. He always had time for everyone, and always helped people. The only person he never really helped was himself. There was someone he had always wanted to be with, but he never really had the chance…or the courage. So now, I suppose he's truly happy, because he can finally be with that person forever. And I know he's up there now, smiling the brightest he's ever smiled, sitting with that person and waiting for us all to catch up to him. So how can I be sad when I know now that he's the happiest he's probably ever been in his life?"_

The boy stared harder at the sky, wondering if he could see his father is he squinted real hard. He grinned and waved, hoping his father could see him. Because his mom was right. How could he be sad when he knew his dad was happy? But even so…

"Daddy, I miss you…I can't wait to see you again. Bye!" And he ran off to join his friends, light blue sparrow-like wings fluttering on his back, and his daddy's exsphere glimmering on his hand.

" _Call me daddy, I'm feelin blue_

_Call me daddy, I need to talk to you_

_Call me daddy, help me through_

_And then he bowed his head to pray_

"_Call me dad" "_

A tall red haired man garbed in purple finished his song and reached over to drag his fingers through the light brown hair of the boy next to him. He smiled gently at his beautiful son, who practically beamed back at him. A brunette woman sat beside them, green eyes glittering happily as she sat beside her two favorite men in the world. The boy looked down to earth at his son happily playing with the other children. He grinned and turned back to his parents, Kratos and Anna. Kratos smiled at him.

"I love you, daddy." Lloyd said. Kratos nodded and ruffled his hair.

"I love you too, my son."

**Owari**

Kat: Done. And now I'm sad. (Sniffle) Anyway, I hope you liked it! Reveiw please.

* * *


End file.
